DarkBlaze Clan
NOTICE: When Freerealms Reconnected is released to the public, Jayfeather and Crescentmoon will be rebuilding the clan on Freerealms Reconnected. Contact either of them if you would like to join the clan. Our Wiki: http://warrior-cats-of-darkblaze-clan.wikia.com/wiki/Warrior_Cats_of_DarkBlaze_Clan_Wiki DarkBlaze_Clan_Flag.jpg|DarkBlaze Clan Flag 1 WeTriedOurHardest....jpg|DarkBlaze Clan Flag 2 We_are..._DarkBlaze_Clan_and_dont_mess_with_us_because_we_do_it_together.png|We are one Greater_DarkBlaze.jpg|Our territory, Keep out! NEWS: Jayfeather becomes leader of DarkBlaze Clan Hello, my name is Jayfeather, the not so new Leader of DarkBlaze Clan. I am replacing DarkBlazing Star as Leader. "But why?", you may ask. It's actually quite simple. While DarkBlazing Star began to never come online AND also began to act inappropriately (actions that I will NOT state on this page), Jayfeather, who was deputy at the time, took over as Full-time Leader. At the time of DarkBlaze Clan's downfall, Jayfeather was assigned the title of leader by the members of the clan. DarkBlazing Star has admitted to me he is not fit to he leader and he has given me full permission to succeed him as Leader, (Note: This was discussed on the phone, meaning I have DarkBlazing Star's contact on my phone if clarifying is needed). Jayfeather is the new leader of DarkBlaze Clan, and she is here to stay. Requirements to Join and reason for each requirement 1: MUST HAVE READ AT LEAST BOOK ONE AND BOOK TWO OF ERIN HUNTER'S SERIES "WARRIORS". Reason: This requirement exists because each new recruit must have knowledge of Warrior Cat Clans and their ways. 2. MUST BE ABLE TO PASS A TEST ON KNOWLEDGE FROM THE FIRST TWO BOOKS OF THE SERIES (minimum). Reason: Same as reason for Requirement number 1. 3. IF YOU HAVE NEVER BEEN IN A CLAN BEFORE YOU MUST START AT APPRENTICE RANK (Member Rank in Guild terms). Reason: Being an Apprentice is the perfect way to learn what its like to be a Warrior, and is great for newcomers to the clans who have no previous experience. 4. IF YOU HAVE BEEN EXILED YOU CANNOT REJOIN THE CLAN UNLESS YOUR BAN HAS BEEN REMOVED. Reason: Being Exiled means you cannot rejoin, period. Ranks Leader: Jayfeather Deputy: DEPUTY NEEDED (Please contact Jayfeather if you feel you are right for the job) Medicine Cat(s): Crescentmoon Quotes/Old Messages from DarkBlazing Star: hey guys its me dark I bet you didn't think I would be back (maybe you did) but anyways I am back and I decided that I wont give up and let the clan go I have always been there with the clan and I am hoping I always will so jay and I are going to bring the clan to the top we are coming back stronger faster and smarter we are not going to give up ever! '"May the light and darkness give us strength. ~DarkBlazing star"' I admit I (darkblazingstar) no longer have contact with the majority of our clan I only have contact to 3 clan mates of darkblaze clan. the clan is.. In a way dead, but it also isn't, we still carry our titles " members of darkblaze clan. we may not have a place to call our home camp and most of our members are gone but I will forever hold the title " a member of darkblaze clan" I will never stop being a member of darkblaze clan. I do hope to rebuild the clan in the future even though it probably will fail I will still look for a place to call our home. also I plan to rebuild free realms when I get a job in game designing so yea do not think I am giving up on free realms Ranking System Leader Rank: Leader Officer Rank: Deputy, Medicine Cat(s), Trusted Warriors Member Rank: Warriors, Queens, Apprentices Recruit Rank: Kits (Kittens) Officers (Trusted Warriors) *DarkBlazing Star *White *Halfmoon *Ashley Foxgem2 Medicine Cat(s) * Crescentmoon Members: Apprentices, Warriors and Queens *None currently. Please message Jayfeather if you would like to be a Apprentice, Warrior or a Queen (The * Indicates they are a Warrior or Queen) Recruits None! Elders None Allies from Freerealms Forest clan, Darkmoonclan, Bloodclaw Clan, Meadow Clan, SkyClan, Dawn Clan, WhiteThunder Clan, RisingSun Clan, Pine Clan, Magic Clan, Dark Light Clan, Darkrose Clan, Shadow Clan, LightningClan, Eleniel Clan, DarkTwilight Clan, Sun Clan, LeafFall Clan, Grass Clan, SnowMoon Clan (unconfirmed), RoseClan. :p Enemies from Freerealms BloodHeart Clan, DarkAsh Clan Territory Our territory is in Greenwood Forest, we share the land with Forest Clan. Rules 1. Only the Leader and Deputy (with permission from the Leader) can promote cats. 2. .If you are inactive for One month or longer, You will be kicked from the clan. 3. Do not start fights or drama with other warriors, You will get two warnings, then you will either be ranked down, forced to clean out each den slowly, or kicked out of the clan. 4. To become an officer, you must earn the Leader's trust. Punishments For Breaking Rules *Ranked down *Clean out each den slowly *Exlied for some time *Exlied List of Exiled Cat(s): None at the moment. DarkBlaze Clan's Theme Songs Jayfeather's Theme Song DarkBlazing's Star Anthem News We are not done! We still go on in our hearts! I will not give up on this Clan and I hope DarkBlazing Star wont also! Because this Clan might have caused broken hearts but it also started new lifes and created happiness to the people in it! This Clan brought people together when their hope was down and you want to know what we did? We helped them become happy because we know what its like to be depressed! We will not give up because we are not dead! No not yet! ~Stoneteller I will never give the clan up if you want to contact me and see what I have been up to then contact me via my you tube channel leave a comment and I will get notified about the comments but any way I wont ever give up like I said I would dye before I give darkblaze clan up. I stick to my word. I have changed a little but not to much but I HAVE changed again sorry going off topic okay anyways If I could get everyone back together I would find a way for darkblaze clan to find a new place to call home right now we lack a home and a place to call our territory but if I could contact members of the clan I think we could find a way. so this is me calling out to the members of darkblaze clan PLEASE contact me and I will do MY BEST to find us a new place to call home but only if you contact me to let me know I am not the only clan member left. I am telling you your not the last one in darkblaze clan I still am in the clan lets bring the clan back together! ~DarkBlazingStar Category:Darkblaze clan